O feitiço sobre o caçador
by robsongundim
Summary: Quatro anos após a batalha entre Richter e Drácula, a escuridão reaparece. O fantasma do padre Shaft, morto por Richter uma vez, ressurge com um novo plano de ressuscitar seu mestre. Ele lança um feitiço no caçador, deixando-lhe sob seu domínio. No conto, somos apresentados a uma teoria sobre o período da vida de Richter após a sua primeira batalha contra Drácula.


**NOTA:** _Levar em consideração que o conto a seguir trata-se de uma homenagem a série Castlevania, honrando o caráter da mesma e apresentando uma teoria acerca dos atos que remetem a vida de Richter Belmont, no período entre o "Rondo of Blood" e "Symphony of the Night" (desde a sua batalha contra Drácula até a loucura causada pelo feitiço do padre Shaft)._

 **O FEITIÇO SOBRE O CAÇADOR**

Ele era observado todos os dias pela esposa, que parada diante da casa, via-o desaparecer além da montanha, pongado na sela de um frisão.

Ela observava-o, apaixonada e orgulhosa, comparando-o aos filhos dos deuses do olimpo. Amava-o sobre todas as coisas, e não simplesmente por ele ter sido seu único salvador; nunca em toda sua vida sentira tamanha paixão e abstração por alguém. A imagem sempre se repetia, e ela se acostumara... Ele subia a elevação, urrando para o animal, parecendo destinar-se ao paraíso (porque o sol descia no horizonte lhe desfocando lentamente), e enquanto isso, ela ficava parada, deslizando a mão sobre o avental, embargada de saudades.

A imagem era linda e passageira, tal qual o fenômeno do entardecer. Naquele dia, contudo, as coisas mudaram drasticamente. Annette sabia que Richter cruzaria a montanha, e que não deixaria qualquer pista de seu paradeiro ou qualquer previsão de sua volta.

Richter Belmont atingira uma fase da vida que é difícil de explicar com exatidão. Depois do 'acontecido' envolvendo a queda de um castelo que fora erguido no cume de um penhasco transilvaniano, ele sofreu uma terrível metamorfose. Seus hábitos nesse tempo se resumiam a cavalgar, trabalhar no campo e zelar pela segurança de Annette, que fora uma das vítimas trancafiadas em Castlevania – a morada do Conde Drácula.

Richter Belmont, dito por muitos dos aldeões como o último membro vivo de sua sagrada família, tem o rosto inocente; os olhos são de um azul lúdico e profundo, e raramente descansam. É alto, atraente, marcial, dotado de grandes habilidades e capaz de realizar incríveis esforços. Seus cabelos são de um tom louro mais tendido para acastanhado. Ele é descontraído, temerário e destemido. Muito respeitado pelos aldeões de Verossa, conseguiu tornar-se um guerreiro renomado por empurrar Drácula para o abismo e livrar sua terra de uma catástrofe colossal. Apesar do poder e da conquista, jamais trocou as terras férteis de seu campo pelas vias sinuosas das grandes cidades. Era uma das qualidades mais apreciadas por Annette.

Annette Renard foi salva por ele em uma noite de 1792, e junto a ela, uma garota de notáveis dons chamada Maria também foi resgatada. A pequena Maria passou a ser considerada por Annette uma verdadeira irmã. Andavam quase sempre juntas, fosse cuidando de sua casa de campo, visitando os vilarejos ou colhendo frutos e flores. Todos as admiravam, considerando o seu zelo e a forte união um raro exemplo de humanidade. Por mais que ambas se assemelhassem física e até espiritualmente, não portavam o mesmo sangue, e essa questão de sangue não lhes conferia qualquer importância, porque o legítimo valor se encontrava na alma ao invés da carne.

Annette era uma moça de bons modos, delicada e formosa. Dona de uma beleza inesquecível. Seus olhos brilhavam como a luz do sol, e os cabelos louros cintilavam como se a noite não existisse. Para ela, a suprema dentre todas as belezas se encontrava na estrela da manhã, por essa razão venerava o sol nascente.

Maria recebeu o sobrenome de Annette após serem resgatadas por Richter. Daí por diante, a garota passou a seguir os passos e os atos da irmã mais velha por toda sua adolescência, até atingir tranquilamente a fase adulta.

Após sua conquista na batalha contra Drácula, Richter passou por uma fase complicada e agiu feito um homem velho e cansado, muito embora ainda estivesse na casa dos vinte anos. Nos fins dos dias, sentava-se numa velha cadeira que pertencera a seu pai, na varanda, e observava Annette, maravilhado. Sua esposa tinha um corpo escultural coberto por vestidos frondosos, e uma alma de camponesa que jamais deveria ser comparada a qualquer outra. Não sabia e não sentia-se capaz de externar aquilo que o fraquejava, apenas alimentava no peito o anseio de buscar respostas para suas dores. No começo Annette não notou, em virtude da expressão de felicidade que julgava ser verdadeira no cenho de seu esposo. Mas ele vivia entristecido por dentro, ao passo de que ela vivia feliz, sorrindo livremente, aspirando a grandeza do amanhecer e ensinando tudo o que lhe fora passado para Maria, sem ater-se aos sentimentos macambúzios do homem que com o passar dos dias foi perdendo o azul lúdico dos olhos.

Qual sentido havia naquela mudança tão estranha? Teria sido o grande esforço imposto na batalha? Ou quem sabe os pesadelos das noites invernais do Apuseni? No primeiro ano Richter honrou os velhos hábitos – cavalgava, explorava as montanhas e zelava pelas mulheres de sua casa. Prestava serviços em nome da igreja, pagava um pequeno tributo ao império e garantia a fertilidade de suas terras. No entanto, a situação foi de mal a pior quando ele se escafedeu de casa após uma noite insone repleta de pensamentos incomuns. Esse fato ocorreu dois anos mais tarde. Annette dormia ao seu lado, abraçada ao seu corpo, quando ele ali a deixou; partiu meia hora antes do sol acender, fazendo com que Annette e Maria ficassem transtornadas.

Como eram muito saudáveis e haviam passado por diversas penúrias em Castlevania, as duas trajaram vestes silvestres de amazonas e apanharam dois cavalos velozes, partindo para todos os vilarejos a procura do jovem Belmont, que era famoso na região por ser um exímio caçador. Viraram noites em claro, clamando o nome de Richter por onde quer que fossem e chamando a atenção de camponeses e ciganos que brotavam em sua estrada. Passaram-se dias, semanas e meses. Nenhum sinal do guerreiro. Cabisbaixas, as duas resolveram regressar a casa antes que alguém a invadisse, e foi ai que a surpresa toldou sobre suas cabeças aflitas; Richter havia voltado. Encontrava-se, todavia, numa situação precária e deplorável: a vestimenta rasgada, feridas espalhadas no corpo inteiro e sinais trágicos de luta sobre a pele tostada pelo sol. Os olhos permaneciam fragilizados – não tão azuis quanto aqueles cheios de água que obtinha – e uma sonolência arrasadora parecia apossar seu espírito.

Annette passou a cuidar dele igualando-se a uma mãe quando cuida de um filho. Maria testemunhara sua luta, admirando-a cada vez mais... Via uma jovem mãe a curar seu filho de um maldito câncer; via-lhe puxar as raízes cavernosas e venenosas, a exterminar todas aquelas impurezas e a transmitir força, alegria, e paz... Numa terrível noite chuvosa, teve Annette de tomar uma atitude descomunal perante os olhos esbugalhados de Maria. O caso nunca escapou de seus lábios por ocasião de uma promessa que fizeram de corpo e alma, mas sabiam que eram humanas demais para simplesmente esquecê-lo. Richter fitou-a de modo estranho, ainda ferido, e exigiu que Annette o levasse para a floresta. A primeira ação da esposa foi recusar, e a segunda fazer o sinal da cruz... De suaves, as linhas do tão inocente rosto do esposo transformaram-se em traços rígidos e pecaminosos, conjurando num paroxismo de agonia que desejava escapar daquele buraco infernal.

Annette foi tomada por um medo indefinido, mas ao mesmo tempo preenchida pela força que herdara dos próprios pais. Com muitas dificuldades, amarrou as mãos de Richter nas duas pilastras que existiam ao lado da cama, prostrou-se em reza e implorou para Deus que Richter se libertasse. Como se uma energia sobre-humana regesse as palavras ditadas pela sua voz, conseguiu exorcizar, em meio a preces, o estranho comportamento que apossara o corpo do caçador de vampiros. Ele reagiu ao seu chamado; tocou-lhe a face nacarada e gesticulou lamento a partir de um leve inclinar... Por um momento permaneceu trêmulo e vacilante, distinto da figura redentora imposta pelos membros da lendária família Belmont. Annette tomou-lhe a mão, pediu que Maria esquentasse um caldeirão de água e que trouxesse um pano umedecido. Encostou o ouvido a boca de Richter, pressentindo que ele falaria alguma coisa... Nenhuma palavra. Paciente, a loura envolveu o homem com os braços e começou a entoar uma agradável canção. Tinha a mania de enrolar os dedos nas mechas capilares dele durante as noites, e quando o fazia não demorava a dormitar. Mas naquela ocasião Annette sequer pregou os olhos, virando a primeira das muitas noites acordada e cantando para o guerreiro dormir enquanto sarava suas feridas...

Richter, como já foi dito, era um homem forte, e talvez por causa disso a sua melhora tenha sido satisfatória. Ele reergueu-se sozinho depois de cinco dias, e mesmo desobedecendo aos conselhos da esposa, resolveu se atirar aos campos sobre a sela de seu altivo frisão. Annette ficou contente com a melhora súbita dele, mas ainda desentendia os motivos que levaram-no a cometer a misteriosa fuga. Nunca chegou a questioná-lo, e isso custou-a dois anos tortuosos de profunda tristeza e solidão.

Na primeira noite da melhora do caçador, Annette arrumou a mesa com flores da estação e pediu que Maria trouxesse alguns frutos da floresta que margeava o campo. Tudo foi feito com esmero e ternura em homenagem ao seu retorno. Ele, no entanto, sentou-se a mesa com uma expressão recaída e comeu sem ao menos olhar no semblante da mulher, que murchara, deprimida, ante a sua rigorosa ação. Richter mal lhe dirigiu os olhos a partir daquela noite, mal lançara-lhe uma mera palavra ou tocara-lhe a pele mesmo quando juntos permaneciam na cama. Houve um dia em que ela resolveu segui-lo até o vilarejo mais próximo, para saber se por acaso tinha ele algum relacionamento secreto. A veracidade do fato incidiu feito o raio que traçou o céu da inolvidável noite: Annette viu o caçador a deixar seu cavalo na porta de uma taverna, e a entrar logo em seguida acompanhado por duas belas prostitutas.

A loura que venerava a luz do dia, tomada pelo rubor e a lividez, respectivamente, nada fez senão voltar pelo mesmo logradouro de casa. Fora, sem dúvida, a mulher mais infeliz do mundo naquele mísero instante, condicionada a viver pelo resto da vida feito uma criatura fadada ao desastre. Desconhecia as ações infiéis do homem que amava, e que para todo fato dizia tê-la amado também...

Será que tudo que Annette fizera em nome dele havia sido em vão?

Sucedendo o novo dia, lá pela volta das três da tarde, apareceu ele, trazendo na face a mesma seriedade ordinária, como se nada de anormal estivesse ocorrendo em suas vidas restringidas. Annette tentou compreendê-lo, fazendo de tudo para conversar com ele e abordar o problema que os assaltara. Mas não havia como dialogar com Richter, porque ele se afigurava a um fantasma, perambulando pelos cantos da vivenda e vagando as terras na companhia dos animais. Era homem de muitos companheiros, mas nesse tempo dava a entender que somente búfalos, ursos e pangarés entendiam sua linguagem. Perdera a fome, a sede e o desejo caloroso de reverenciar a vida. De tanto desentendê-lo, Annette chegou a pensar se o problema não poderia estar nela – ao invés dele – e buscou através das orações o caminho certo a se seguir. O que deveria fazer? Como poderia agir? Qual bendita luz traria Richter de volta para si? Qual santo teria a compaixão e a benignidade de fazê-la sentir-se próxima do guerreiro que salvara a humanidade? Do homem que vivia tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo?

Maria passou a zelar por Annette mais vezes do que havia sido zelada na sua infância. Tinha, é claro, uma relação amigável e paternal com o caçador, sendo que naqueles tempos Richter mudara com ela também, relegando qualquer dedo de prosa e desvencilhando-se sempre que Maria tentava se comunicar.

Um mistério insolúvel... Um segredo, provavelmente! As duas mulheres trocaram teorias e chegaram à conclusão de que, só mesmo um segredo, uma informação de proporções gigantescas, comprometeria o estado do caçador daquele jeito... Todavia, qual informação?! Qual segredo?! Não sabiam o que dizer, ou quais conclusões deveriam tomar... A impressão era de que ele havia sido enfeitiçado, ruído sob um poder sombrio e agora vivia trancafiado, a ter de carregar uma vida de mentiras e de silêncio contra a própria vontade.

Annette tinha conhecimento de casos semelhantes... De bruxos e feiticeiras que lançavam sobre os maiores conquistadores de suas terras as mais tenebrosas maldições existentes no mundo. Assim, apavorou-se! Todos os atos insípidos, bruscos e desleais de Richter apontavam isso, levando sua jovem esposa a crer que ele estava, de verdade, sendo vítima de um poderoso feitiço! O número de ciganos em torno da região era desmedido. A maioria deles se tratava de bruxos, e desprezava o legado deixado pela família Belmont (ainda que este prezasse pela paz na Transilvânia). A solitária camponesa não era uma grande entendedora dos ciganos, mas coletara informações e descobrira que um líder de uma facção cigana eslovaca ia contra as leis dos Belmonts por considerá-los orgulhosos demais... Era o sentimento da cobiça aflorando em sua alma, por tanto ansiar a vida de um guerreiro e obter em troca somente migalhas de fracasso.

Annette acreditou piamente na história da maldição lançada sobre seu esposo, mas para se ter uma prova cabal de que Richter jazia realmente enfeitiçado, teria de levá-lo a qualquer custo a uma pequena cachoeira que existia numa gruta dos Montes Apuseni, localizada abaixo de um anfiteatro natural, com muitas furnas e muito verde ao seu redor. O motivo é bem simples e significativo: Foi ali, na boca da gruta, onde uma cortina cristalina recai sobre a caverna, que ela e Richter se encontraram pela primeira vez; foi ali que se beijaram e se tocaram; foi ali que juntos sonharam acordados e trocaram juras de amor. Annette acreditava no amor... Confiava na própria intuição e sabia que Richter, acaso não mais a amasse, jamais se daria o trabalho de visitar o mágico local. Recordava-se, com um riso musical escancarado na face, dos tempos em que escapava com Richter às escondidas... "Marque aonde eu vou te ver..." dizia ela, a estudar os lábios que tanto almejara na infância. Richter sempre teve lábios originais... O superior é fino, e o inferior é cheio. "Quem sabe no mesmo lugar? Aonde a gente ia sempre se amar?"

Então ela lançou-lhe, de forma súbita, o impensado convite, e viu pela primeira vez em meses de lamento os olhos lúdicos a observá-la com calor. Existiu efeito... Existiu emoção. Richter ainda vivia; a seiva dele, do guerreiro, do caçador de monstros, do desbravador de montanhas e de castelos, do destruidor dos filhos de Drácula... Da razão pela qual Annette colocou a prêmio a própria vida! Richter Belmont estava ali, em algum lugar, só que enfeitiçado, acobertado por uma nuvem cinzenta que Annette de tudo faria para poder apagá-la...

"Vamos para o mesmo lugar... A cachoeira. A gruta. Onde nos beijamos... Se lembra?"

Com muito cuidado e paciência, com a ajuda de Maria, ela designou-lhe a especial caverna e se perderam por lá – onde só vivem as vidas silvestres e só escutam piares de águias selvagens com seus urrares autoritários.

Em meio a natureza, o casal se entreolhou e afundou nas águas. Richter, apesar disso, prosseguiu silenciado, desencantado, sonolento...

Annette tocou-lhe o corpo cicatrizado, sentindo na ponta dos dedos a primeira das muitas marcas que faziam dele um corajoso caçador. Na noite em que ele fugira, o que acontecera? Perguntou-lhe, calmamente... Mas sequer ouviu um murmurar. Richter, hipnotizado, olhava para uma direção que Annette desconhecia, como se enxergasse fantasmas em esferas flutuantes, a cirandar sobre a corrente da água doce e a penetrar na copa de pinheiros. Annette deixou-se deslizar nas águas e pousou a cabeça nos ombros do caçador, tentando reavivá-lo e comprová-lo de quem verdadeiramente se tratava e qual era seu papel. "Você é um Belmont... Viva como tal!" O que seria preciso para comprová-lo o tamanho de sua aptidão ou a amplitude de sua inimaginável força? Ela abraçou-lhe, tentando exorcizar o enfraquecimento e trazer de volta o calor que dominava seu caçador. "Richter, acorde... Sobreviva a isso! Lute contra isso!" Tocou-lhe a face inexpressiva; estapeou-a; acariciou-a; beijou-a; envolveu-a com ambas as mãos... Teria que tomar medidas extremas para enfrentar aquilo? Teria que ultrapassar os próprios limites? "Se eu estivesse grávida... Será que agiria da mesma forma? Viveria como se estivesse sozinho e atravessaria noites como se nunca tivesse ouvido falar de mim?"

Inclinado, Richter virou o semblante e admirou-a. Parecia vê-la e não vê-la ao mesmo tempo... Parecia desconhecê-la, como se indagasse a própria luz de entendimento: "Quem é você, bela mulher?"

Annette não suportou. Três meses mais tarde, chorosa, já estava reunindo seus pertences ao lado de Maria, quando Richter se aproximou. Ela pensava consigo mesma, naquele instante doloroso, se ele se compadeceria dela e pediria para que não partisse como planejava... Talvez dissesse que a amava; que sentia muito pelo que acontecera e que jamais a deixaria ir embora. Num esforço penoso, o enfraquecido caçador a seguiu até a varanda e mirou nela os seus olhos cheios de água. Segurou-a nos ombros com suas fortes mãos, abraçou-a intensamente e ordenou:

"Não volte até que o inverno se dissipe. Pois quando o último floco de neve cair, dele ressurgirá as cinzas de Castlevania".

Annette desconheceu-lhe cada vez mais, sentida com a estupenda revelação e ao mesmo tempo enfurecida por ele deixá-la partir sem qualquer esforço.

Incorreu-lhe o que todos diziam, mas que poucos acreditavam; Richter Belmont não era unicamente uma alma solitária, era também um espírito imprevisível. Arrojado e Incontrolável. Oh, como Annette amava-o! Amava-o por sua personalidade, por sua fraqueza, sua força, seu mistério! Ainda assim, ela deixou-o naquele dia, partindo para a cidade onde residia um membro de sua família, e ficou sabendo mais tarde, pela súbita chegada de Maria, que Richter mais uma vez havia desaparecido.

Teria sido a loucura incognoscível passeando por entre as veias do caçador? Ou o efeito lancinante, quem sabe, do feitiço que tanto Annette e Maria premeditaram?

Muitos pensamentos permearam sua mente. Pensamentos arriscados, frios e perigosos. Uma mulher da sua idade jamais pensaria em tais feitos... Maria ao seu lado, decidida a sair em busca dos rastros do caçador mais do que qualquer outro desejo! Ela empunhava enorme respeito pelo jovem Belmont, pois lutara com ele, e por ele fora resgatada, sendo hoje a pessoa experiente que era. As lições sobre o campo... A educação e a irmandade de Annette... Maria não conseguiria ficar parada. Tinha um grande problema para resolver e não sossegaria até reencontrar o caçador de vampiros!

Annette resolveu aguardar até o término do inverno para regressar a casa de campo onde vivera anos com Richter. O silêncio da vivenda foi de arrasar. Percebera então, sozinha, que o local jamais seria o mesmo sem a presença calorosa do caçador; que as chuvas jamais cairiam sem ele e que as flores não floresceriam mais até que se concretizasse a sua volta.

Quatro anos se passaram desde a batalha contra Vlad Tepes Drácula...

Annette recordou-se daquele tão sincero e emergente pedido...

"Não volte até que o inverno se dissipe."

Assim ela fez.

"Pois quando o último floco de neve cair, dele ressurgirá as cinzas de Castlevania".

Ela voltou a trabalhar da colheita no campo e devolveu o brilho a casa. Redecorou a mobília, endireitou a tapeçaria e recolocou na parede os quadros que revelavam os membros ancestrais da família Belmont.

Juste. Simon. Trevor...

Que saudade do caçador! Annette apanhou alguns lírios do vale, reuniu diversas pétalas e deixou-as cair sobre a cama que um dia acolhera seu corpo com o de Richter. Deitou e se cobriu com o cobertor... Sonhou que estava no meio do campo florido, entristecida, até ver surgir no horizonte um pequeno ponto azulado; ponto este que foi se aproximando, revelando as pernas, o tronco, os braços e a cabeça de Richter. De volta... Ele voltava para sua mulher! A loura reanimou-se, mas no momento em que foi abraçá-lo, despertou em arfares congelantes, deparando-se apenas com o vazio.

Fazia frio. Muito frio. Fechou as janelas rapidamente e estranhou o efeito da estação.

Esperara ansiosamente a primavera, mas ao que tudo indicava nenhuma flor por ali desabrocharia. O céu tornou-se cinzento a partir daquele dia. Corriam dos mais absurdos boatos nas aldeias e na praça de Verossa... Disseram ter visto diferentes criaturas anômalas vagando pela floresta; disseram ter capturado pegadas enormes de prováveis lobisomens no terreno de uma antiga tecelagem próxima a estalagem dos Ciprian. E seres extraordinários, como mulheres estranhas cujos cabelos se tratavam de serpentes; corcéis com asas de anjo ou de morcego; águias gigantes com corpo de onça e rabo de cavalo; grifos; hipogrifos; unicórnios; minotauros...

Annette ouviu de tudo no proceder da estação, inclusive uma conversa que havia sido proliferada nos salões da igreja paroquial da cidade, que em resumo trazia a notória evidência de que nos ombros de uma montanha inexpugnável da Transilvânia, um imponente castelo de inúmeras torres fora magicamente erigido em meio a luz da lua cheia.

Annette ouviu e ouviu...

Rezou, ajoelhada, pelo regresso de seu amor, sem saber, em tal instante, que um jovem Belmont sentava-se no mais grandioso trono de Castlevania, que Maria partia para resgatá-lo e que em uma antiga cripta da família Tepes, despertava de um sono secular um homem pálido de longos cabelos brancos.

Annette continuou rezando e acariciando o ventre volumoso...

Seria questão de poucos meses para trazer ao mundo o herdeiro de seu caçador.

ESCRITO E DESENHADO POR ROBSON GUNDIM

Visite: entreoceueomar


End file.
